Mi bella Luna
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Aunque duela tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que calmar al corazón día con día cuando siento su aroma.¿Olvidar? Es difícil.¿Cómo puedes olvidarla si hasta en mis sueños aparece?


Hola. Bueno, estoy feliz .Mi primer fic terminado. Diablos. Es muy...cursi. Pero no importa. Espero Reviews....

Y lo dedico al Amor y a mi prima que recientemente fue su cumpleaños.

Bloody Fan.

Mi Bella Luna

Fantasmas

¿Cuánto tiempo se puede reprimir el amor? Una semana? ¿Dos?, ¿Tres? ¿Un mes?....¿Una vida?

Bueno, eso no importa, Aunque duela tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que calmar al corazón día con día cuando siento su aroma.¿Olvidar? Es difícil.¿Cómo puedes olvidarla si hasta en mis sueños aparece? Frialdad...No, ya estoy cansado de eso. Fingir que todo esta bien cuando se acerca a mí ya no funciona.¿Ignorar?¿Ignorar el hecho de verla platicar animadamente con otro?¿Olvidar el dolor que atraviesa mi alma?¿Olvidar como el mundo se viene bajo?¿Olvidar que cuando ella me mira, accidentalmente, logra sacarme una sonrisa? Dudo mucho que exista alguien que lo pueda olvidar.

Draco se detuvó. Sus pensamientos le aturdían. Y era increíble, que el, el maravilloso y digno representante de Slytherin no pudiera manipular su situación. Como había empezado todo eso .Aun no lo sabe. Sacó un cigarrillo de su túnica y lo prendió. Sin darse cuenta se había detenido justo en una ventana. La luna brillaba al máximo, coqueteando con las estrellas .Luna...Su bella Luna. Diablos. Si no lo decía explotaría.¿Decir que? Decir que amaba a Luna Lovegood.¿Qué amaba de ella? Su locura por así decirlo. Su sello personal.

-Mi Luna....-Murmuró Draco, viendo al cielo a través del cristal. Diablos alguien venía. Eso no era bueno. Tenía que buscar donde esconderse. La armadura. Si, la armadura era buena.

Pasos cortos venían, y al pasar por la ventana dejó ver la silueta de Luna. Ese cabello rubio, y su extravagante pijama. Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Luna se detuvo a admirar la noche. Su semblante pensativo era alumbrado por la luz nocturna. Ese semblante que daba de impresión de que su alma viajaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Draco sacó un poco de humo. Su corazón desbocado parecía que lo delatararía, pues quería salirse del cuerpo, para llegar a Luna.

-¿Eres un fantasma?-Preguntó luna, saliendo se su sueño al ver el humo que salía tras la armadura

-Dime tú-

-No me gustan los fantasmas. Me persiguen día y noche. Tengo tres en mi casa y...

-Aun no me conoces.-

-Ni quisiera....-Luna hizo ademán de irse. Dracó no podía permitirlo. Su única y más larga plática qué habían tenido.

-¿Amas a alguien?-Preguntó Draco sin querer

-Si, a mi padre.

-¿Me amas?-Soltó Draco como un veneno.-Diablos, lo había hecho .Lo había arruinado. Volvió a sacar un poco más de humo.

-Ni siquiera te conozco, aunque sería divertido tener un novio Fantasma-

Draco se tranquilizo .Hazlo, hazlo, dilo.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a un fantasma?

-No.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

-Suena divertido

-Bien-Draco estaba nervioso.-Ven a acá , a la sombra. Y promete que cerraras los ojos. Morí de una manera horrible. No me gustaría que me vieras.

-No me importa.-

-Pero prométeme que no abrirás los ojos.

-Prometido.

-Entonces acércate.-Un cosquilleo subió en Draco cuando la vio acercarse. Venía con los ojos cerrados. El salió de su armadura y la tomó por los hombros. Era ligeramente más baja que él. Pero no importaba. Acercó sus labios a los de ella. Diablos, ese sabor picante nunca lo olvidaría. Suaves y picantes: Chocolate con Chile.

No, no se podía conformar con rozar sus labios. Esa sería la única oportunidad de su vida .La abrazó como si tratara de que su esencia se fundiera con la de él. Ella, le tomó por la cabeza y acarició ese cabello sedoso. Diablos, que pasión en el beso, que delicia, que amor. Suave, lento, despacio, dulce, apasionado. En cada segundo que pasaba el le dejaba claro que la amaba. Le besó el cuello. Solos serían besos pequeños y dulces

.Luna se deshacía, de derretía. Tenía que abrir lo ojos. pero el abrazo y los besos le hacían pensar que si lo hacía saldría de su fantasía. Draco llego a su oreja y murmuro:

-Mantenerte en mi alma es el único objeto de este dolor al que los hombres llaman vida-Y le besó nuevamente los labios por última vez.

Draco se detuvo y se separó lentamente. Aun le sostenía los hombros. La guardaba en su mente paras siempre. Luna no podía más, tenía que ver a su fantasma. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos Ojos grises , hermosos y brillantes, que le decían te quiero. Draco la soltó asustado. Sabía que probablemente no podía verlo, pues la oscuridad era bastante, pero tenía miedo .Después de todo el era Draco Malfoy.

-No..-Dijo Luna al sentir como ya no la sostenían por los brazos.

-¿Se divierte Señorita Lovegood?-Preguntó una voz fría

-Hay alguien ahí-Murmuró Luna protegiendo sus ojos de la luz que irradiaba la varita de Snape.

-Un fantasma imagino¿o un duende?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Snape

-Un fantasma señor. Y me besó-Contestó Luna francamente

-10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por decir incoherencias y 15 más por dar paseos nocturnos. Ahora váyase a su habitación.

Luna hizo el ademán de buscar a alguien con la mirada, pero Snape le apuntó con la varita y Luna se marchó.

Draco mientras estaba camino a su dormitorio. Pensando que todo había sido un sueño.

Lo fue .Lo fue. Lo fue.

Y se encontró a Hermione. Diablos¿ Qué todos habían decidido dar paseos nocturnos?

-¿Por qué no estabas en las cocinas como acordamos?¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó la niña molesta.

-Estaba admirando la belleza de la Luna-Contestó Draco Absorto. Hermione le miró un momento y le besó en los labios.

-¿Qué comiste? Sabes a Chile y a chocolate-

-Probé la cosa más deliciosa que te puedas imaginar-Murmuró Draco-Estoy cansado. Te veré luego-Y la dejó ahí plantada.

Luna, Luna, Mi Bella Luna. Mi Luna que me ama. Yo también te amo.

FIN

Si les gustó enviad un Review.Saludos.


End file.
